Revenge
by Buggy2013
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland has finally captured Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and plans to humiliate him in a very sensitive way. WARNING! OMORASHI don't like, don't read! Rated for language and slightly explicit scenes


Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo awoke to the familiar swaying motion of a ship at sea. Immediately, he noticed that something was not right. His eyes shot open, only to be met by impossible darkness. He tried to move, only to tug helplessly at the ropes that held his arms and legs still. The poor man broke out in a panicked sweat, he fought his restraints in frantic tugs.

"I see you're finally awake. I was beginning to think I'd hit you much too hard Anthony."

The Spanish man froze, heart jumping to his throat. Icy cold fingers slid down his temples and removed the thick blindfold. It didn't take the green eyed man long to adjust to the dimly lit room. He immediately recognized it as a cabin. A prisoner's cabin, if he wasn't mistaken. By dim candle light he looked at the thick ropes that held him hostage. He was tied to a crappy bed, arms and legs spread wide.

"What do you think you're doing, Arturo?" He sneered, disgusted to find that all but his underwear had been taken from him. The Brit grinned evilly, emerald eyes gleaming. "I'm going to humiliate you 'captain', just as you have done to me." He spat the title with venom, leaning over the top of his captive. "I have never done this to you! Just what are you planning?" Rage heated the muscular body, tan skin rippled as the muscles tensed beneath. "You may have never held me captive, but this is how I plan to take my revenge. You with cry and plead for my mercy, forgiveness, any your own freedom just as you forced of me in front of my crew." Antonio looked confused, but chuckled softly. "So you want me to beg? You want me to beg for my food, water, freedom? That will take quite a while to satisfy, won't it." The blonde pirate smirked. Antonio didn't seem to realize just how many cards the Brit held. The grin spread, without taking his eyes from his captive's face, Captain Kirkland slowly reached down and pressed firmly on the man's muscular lower abdomen. The Spaniard flushed and squirmed in discomfort. So that's what he was planning, he wanted him to piss himself! The hand moved from his stomach and wandered to the table beside the bed, grabbing a tall glass of water. Using one hand he forced the Spaniard's jaw open, then poured the liquid down his throat to add to his already full bladder. "I'll see you in an hour mate." Arthur growled, and left the chamber without another word.

Toni couldn't be sure of how long Arthur had been gone, but he did know one thing. He was about to burst. With his hands and feet tied up he couldn't do anything to help him hold on, besides rocking his hips a little bit. His bladder ached and felt painfully full. He wanted nothing more than to release the contents of the swollen organ. Suddenly, his bladder spasmed and a squirt of hot pee leaked from the tip of his member. He gasped and squeezed his muscles, cutting off the flow by willpower. As he fought for control, the door opened causing him to lose focus. Another spurt escaped him. He bit his lip and whimpered quietly as he fought to keep the floodgates closed. He could feel his wet underwear clinging to his privates. He adverted his eyes, not wanting to see the look of glee on his enemy's face as he crossed the room.

His was progressing better than Arthur could have hoped. He sauntered to the edge of the bed to inspect his condition. It must have been bad, the snarky man wouldn't look at him, much less engage in sadistic banter. He looked at the tanned, toned body. He reveled in the fact that his nemesis was a quivering, sweating mess before him. Tauntingly, he picked at the wet fabric. "What are you, a child? Does Spain's 'conqueror' have to go potty?" The pirate's voice took on a nasty, mocking tone. "Are you ready to beg Anthony? Are you ready to plead for my help, for my forgiveness?" Antonio's head snapped back to meet the gaze of his viscous rival. "I will never beg for you, Arturo." Captain Kirkland's look grew dark. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Before Antonio could respond, Arthur slammed his fist down on the man's pee swollen bladder. Toni gasped as torrents of hot pee gushed from him. Try as he might he could not stop the flow. Tears sprung into his eyes in frustration and humiliation. It grew worse when the evil Englishman shifted his member so that he was spraying his bladder's contents all over his own stomach and chest. A quiet sob escaped the man as he finally emptied out and lay in a cooling puddle of his own fluid. Tears came faster, he had never been so humiliated. Arthur was not satisfied though. He reached down and cupped the man's soggy package, pressing the soiled fabric to the sensitive flesh. "You are pathetic. First you piss all over yourself, then you cry about it. You're no conqueror, you're just a baby and now everyone will know!"

The Brit took out a knife and sliced through the ropes that bound the Spaniard and hauled him to his feet, quickly tying his hands behind his back. With no care or respect, he forced him through the door and up to the main deck

The cool night air brought goose bumps to Captain Carriedo's wet, sticky skin. His gaze assaulted the deck. He looked at the faces of unfamiliar pirates, until his gaze settled on two figures in particular. He flushed deep crimson and dropped his tear stained face downward. Right before him were his two best allies, best friends. Francis and Gilbert looked upon the crushed man with pity.

"Behold! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, 'conquistador' of Spain stands before you, trembling and crying like a child, soaked in his own piss! Gilbert, Francis, this is the pathetic scum that you associate with! What do you have to say about that?" Antonio couldn't bear to look up to see the disgust on his ally's features. He stood, trembling, waiting for the rejection to come.

"Let him go Arthur." Gilbert's silky, German accent lilted across the deck. "Oui, this is ridiculous Angelterre." To hear the Frenchman's calm demand was just as surprising. His friends wanted to help him? "You two blithering idiots still want this pathetic excuse for a pirate?" Arthur scoffed. As his reply, Gilbert crossed the distance between the two parties. He took his broken friend by the arm and lead him away from his tormentor. Captain Arthur Kirkland stood, mouth agape, as the trio crossed the plank between the two ships and disappeared from sight.

"Here, clean up mon ami, then we'll talk." Francis left the trembling man in a chamber below deck to give him some privacy. Antonio peeled off the sodden undergarments and tossed them aside. He felt disgusting. Carefully, he dipped a rag into the water basin that had been provided, and began ridding himself of the sticky remains of his misadventure. He tried to get control of his emotions as he cleaned and dressed, but the embarrassment and humiliation wouldn't leave him.

Gilbert and Francis waited quite a while for their friend to emerge from the cabin, but decided to go check on him when he never appeared. Francis knocked lightly on the door, and the two cautiously entered the room. They found a very miserable pirate laying on the low bed, shaking with poorly suppressed sobs. Francis, always the softest of the group, sat beside his friend and rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades. "Shh, hey, are you okay Toni? Did he hurt you?" Antonio shook his head, trying to get a grip. "Hey, these things happen when you make enemies. We know it wasn't your fault. Arthur is the pathetic one." Antonio listened to the words of his friends as they tried to console him. He felt quite a bit better. "You know what Toni, all he wanted to do was shame you. He wanted to hurt your pride. If you don't let this keep you down then you still win. Am I right or what?" Of course Gil was right. Gil was right and at that, the Spaniard had to smile. He could shake this off, but Captain Arthur Kirkland will pay.


End file.
